


入梦来

by FaustCrimson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：132话之后，私设经过了一夜警告：很多私设不负责Summary：半夜醒来发现艾耶格蹲在我床头吓人
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 2





	入梦来

**Author's Note:**

> 一点混乱的，关于他们的设想  
> 用一个词描述我写这篇时的感情：近乡情怯x

不知从什么时候起，利威尔每天晚上都睡得不是很好。

原因无他。要是回回半夜床头都蹲着个人，不言不语就那么捧着脸直勾勾盯着你看，换你你也睡不好。

起初他以为自己是在发梦，但不多时便领悟到是艾伦的能力在作怪。那个怪物男孩不仅能通过始祖巨人的力量与所有尤弥尔子民对话，也能侵入任何一个艾尔迪亚人的梦境里，听起来确实挺恐怖的。

可旁敲侧击其他人，他们纷纷表示从未有过类似的经历。唯独三笠和阿尔敏欲言又止，大约是在梦境中也念念不忘与自己的发小交流，只可惜艾伦无暇顾及他们，不曾有过一次入梦。

利威尔不免又有些怀疑自己的判断。然而一连数日，即便身受重伤之际，男孩也会如约出现在他昏暗无边的梦中，全然不似自己能创造出来的幻影。

至此他不得不接受这一现实：艾伦·耶格尔，出于某种原因固执地夜夜侵入了他的梦境。

利威尔不可遏制地想这大概是昔日种下的因果。

当年艾伦还住在城堡地下室里被严加看管，作为监护人的他每晚都会在众人入睡后前去巡视。

实际上他不这么做也可以。调查兵团并未克扣艾伦的饮食，甚至每天都将他喂得饱饱的。除非少年有心品尝一些不一样的食物，否则的话压根不会饥饿难耐到啃食自己的手。真要变身成巨人，也不是他例行巡视就能轻易阻止的。

可利威尔还是会去，什么都不做，若无其事地站在少年的床头驻足良久。

缺心眼的小孩在睡着后稚气更甚，扰人心志的躁动和热切随着白昼的退场暂时平息，略显拘谨地保持着蜷缩的睡姿，对面前站着人一事浑然不知，睡得昏天黑地还时不时地流口水，既邋遢又难看。

许多次他差点控制不住要拿手帕去擦掉男孩嘴角的口水，好不容易忍住了。接着继续静静地打量一会儿男孩糟糕的睡颜，最后一无所获却心满意足地返回自己的房间。

“如果你又要盯着我一晚上一句话也不说的话，劝你早点回去睡觉。”利威尔从回忆中果断抽身，根本懒得理会身旁的小鬼，眼皮子都不带睁开地说道。

“你好像对我在哪儿，做什么，统统不感兴趣。”艾伦捧着脸说道。

“这是梦中。”他不耐烦地回复道，“我没兴趣在梦里处理现实的事情。”

自然，也不会如预想那般猛踹这家伙的屁股，或是揪住这家伙的领子狠揍一顿。此时此刻的时间是属于他们两人的，要怎样分配都应由他们全权处理。当初连番诘问皆杳无音讯，他不认为艾伦会再度耐心倾听，顶多又是答非所问，顾左右而言他罢。

“既然是梦，为什么你从来不正眼看我？”艾伦说道，“你在逃避什么，兵长？”

逃避？说他逃避？他有什么值得逃避的事情？

“吵死了。”他扯了扯毯子，打定主意不再回答男孩的任何问题。

艾伦没有咄咄逼人，再次陷入了沉默，像是又打算在他旁边无言地蹲上一整夜。

利威尔不明白他在想什么，也许仅仅是纯粹的发呆。可通道之中有无数可以栖身的角落，没必要非得待在他的身旁。

“韩吉桑……”仿佛又想到了什么，少年不死心地开口了。只是蹦出来的第一个词便令利威尔极度反感。

“闭嘴。”他不留情面地打断道，“我不想谈现实世界的任何事情。”

他宁可艾伦继续一整夜地不说话，也不要提起白天的事情。这会令他想起自己缺失的手指、受伤的眼睛，以及一切已然发生的、无可挽回的不愉快物什。

至少在二人独处的时候，他不希望有庞杂的因素干扰。即便从一开始就注定这不是一个美梦，利威尔也不肯放弃地想要扭转哪怕一丝丝结果。

然而眼前家伙已经不是最初那个对长官命令言听计从的小鬼了，完全不怕触怒他似的兀自说了下去：“……的最后时刻，你对她说了什么？”

“没说什么。”利威尔淡淡地说道。

“哦。”艾伦轻轻地应了一声，撑着膝盖颤栗地站了起来，踉跄了两步险些摔倒。他蹲得有点久了，双腿微微发麻，竟不禁又有些许俯身的趋势。有如失了母亲的幼兽，濒临绝境摇摇欲坠，拼命依偎在强壮的同类身侧，汲取某种微小却磅礴的力量。

“如果那天降临到我身上，你会对我说什么，利威尔？”

听得一声大胆的称呼，利威尔终于肯转过身拿正眼瞧他了，心中暗忖或许这从始至终都是一个梦。艾伦·耶格尔不可能胆大妄为地以如此直白的语气同自己说话。不，也可能不是做梦。那家伙生来就充满了孤注一掷的勇敢。

他看向自己的小怪物，微蹙着眉头细细凝视那双暗淡空洞的翠色眼眸。无论多少次注目，利威尔都会惊叹于那份油然而生的漂亮与耀眼，忍不住多停留了几秒，幻想着它们会重新焕发光彩。可惜它们和主人唇边似有若无的笑意一样，沉寂如一滩没有呼吸的死水。

“没什么好说的。”

艾伦大幅度地扯动嘴角，少有地露出了一个不掺杂任何自嘲与痛苦的无垢微笑。

时至今日他也不过是个十九岁的少年，甚至不到二十岁。自相矛盾的成熟与青涩的莽撞相互倾轧，争先恐后地从他日渐枯萎的躯壳中涌出。就像一株花，盛放过后便不受控制地凋零。

看到他这副样子，利威尔难得地联想到自己。从前伤口正缓慢愈合，他清楚意识到自己已不再年轻了。但眼前这家伙更像一个迈入暮年的老人，堪堪发育成熟的生命尚未衰老，却一刻不停地走向毁灭。

“回见，兵长。”他似乎已经得到了一个满意的答案，慢吞吞地如同许下诚挚的心愿般说道，“但别是现在，四十年、五十年，最好是一百年后。”

——不是今天，也并非明天和后天。别是触手可及的未来。

利威尔嗤笑了一声。有哪个从军的艾尔迪亚人能毫发无损地活到一百多岁？陈年旧疾会在机体衰朽之时慢慢磋磨他们的意志。与百病缠身的长寿相比，倒不如在发作前痛快结束。

明明是个准备把整个世界拖入无边梦魇的家伙，却说“别是现在”。不要是今日，明日或者最近的某个日子。

利威尔很少设想自己的生命会如何结束，本能驱使着他从未有一腔赴死的强烈欲望。此刻恨不得将旺盛的求生欲统统分给这个急着送死的笨蛋。

艾伦脸上的笑容很快消失了，他背过身一步一步朝着通道那端走去，孑然决绝地踏上了自己所选择的命途。

“你要去哪儿！”

艾伦偏过头，手指着前方回答道：“天要亮了，我该走了。”

前路是一望无际的白茫光亮，连一丝阴影都无所遁形，刺目得瘆人。少年单薄嶙峋的身躯逐渐被光吞没，宛如消失在一团污秽的巨人血肉之中，慢慢腐蚀殆尽。他迎面而上，试图拥抱那团濒临燃尽前最后迸发出的炽烈火光和梦寐以求的愿景。

利威尔心头忽然激起一股无名的悲哀预感。往后的日日夜夜，或许他再不会来到自己的梦中。

“艾伦！”他开口阻拦道。

即使近在咫尺，却连最简单的词句也组织不起来。纵然二人之间最亲密的距离近到足以感受对方的呼吸和心跳，但依旧被一整个人间阻隔。

语言是那样轻，根本无法横渡世间的万水千山。唯有少年的名字在心头呼喊了无数遍，犹如施加了千钧之力，总算能挣脱桎梏脱口而出。

艾伦……艾伦。艾伦！

愤怒，痛惜，爱怜，稀薄的无力与心碎透顶。他有太多的话想要诉诸于口。

噩梦注成定局，可他依然不甘心地期待最后逆转的机会。如发丝般纤弱的一线之间，不是人人都得以牢牢抓握。

他猛地从地上爬起，顺着通道的轨迹上前追赶。只见少年披散的长发如蛛丝般蔓延开来，似乎想要网罗四周触之可及的一切。

利威尔伸出手，拼尽全力企图抓住一点点可能性。完好的无名指险些就要勾住，却在最后一刹那坍圮成支离破碎的白沙。自身后吹起的时代狂风浩浩荡荡席卷而来。须臾间，视野一片混沌。

他颓唐地站在原地，眼睁睁地看着男孩彻底消失不见了。

利威尔从睡梦中惊醒，把负责守夜的阿尔敏吓了一跳，小声询问他是否被梦魇侵扰。

他摇了摇头，挣扎着从毯子里爬了起来。

昨日侥幸脱身之后，他们苟延残喘地停泊在一处不知名的峡湾里。

新一天的黎明就从海平线那头一点点爬上将晓的天空，慢慢笼罩了尚且身处睡梦之中的所有人。

海天尽头，顶天立地的巨人也从一夜的休憩中悠悠醒转，始终未睁开那双绿色的眼，取而代之的是一声深沉的叹息。

“是个美梦。”利威尔说道，“一直都是美梦。”

一滴水悄然从他干涸的独眼里流了下来。

-FIN-

Faust

2021/2/23


End file.
